


The Snow Queen

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Patron Micro Stories [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Character, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Anna discovers Elsa's dark lust for kidnapping children and raping them to death. She tries to put a stop to it.
Series: Patron Micro Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040890
Kudos: 19





	The Snow Queen

Anna exhaled softly, sighed, and trudged up the mountain of snow and ice. Her warm, blue, eyes took in a hazy world locked in the death grasp of winter. A sharp chill tore down her spine when she beheld the imposing ice castle and the winding stair that led to it. She didn’t know what state of mind Elsa would be in when she finally reached her, so she’d asked Kristoff to wait well away from there. With a sinking heart, she scaled the steps, swearing softly as the bitterly cold winds stung her eyes, blurring them with tears. 

"Hi, Anna," a small, shaky voice said once she reached the front door. It belonged to a short, angular, snowman.

“Olaf?” Anna cried. She had no idea where the name had come from, nor why he triggered a strong feeling of nostalgia for her. 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you. She’s...changed…”

“I have to try and talk to her.” Anna insisted, pushing by him. Gripping the brass knocker, she pulled the door open, shivering as a terrible scream filled her ears. 

Anna moved toward it immediately, nearly slipping on the ice in the process. At last, she saw her sister. Elsa was completely naked, sporting massive DD cup tits. Her eyes were narrow slits, the blue in them seeming to spark and flare with lust and cold anger. A tree trunk of a cock hung between her legs, animated by magic as Olaf was. The monster was eighteen inches long and thicker than Anna’s wrist. Just over ten inches of that were viciously destroying a red, raw, bruised, swollen, asshole, while Elsa groaned with sadistic pleasure.

“Fuck yes! Scream, you little bitch! No one’s coming to save you from this thick, fucking, cock! Take it, you worthless piece of shit! Can you feel your goddamn asshole ripping? Yeah! This cum dump’s so fucking tight!”

“ELSA!” Anna screamed in horrified disbelief. “What the fuck are you doing? She can’t be a day over fourteen!  _ I _ couldn’t take a cock that big, and I’m an adult! You’re going to kill her. It’s inhuman.”

“So was locking a little girl away all her fucking life! No friends. No dates. No sister. And no sex! Why did my parents do that?” she demanded, forcefully plowing deeper into the girl’s ruined ass.

“OH, GOD! STOP IT! PLEASE! FUCK! YOU’RE TEARING ME IN HALF! IT HURTS! OH, GOD, IT HURTS OS FUCKING BAD! PLEASE!  _ I BEG YOU! LET ME GO!  _ I WON’T SAY A WORD TO ANYONE! JUST PLEASE!” the girl screamed, sobbing heavily and gritting her teeth against the pain. 

“Because they were morons!” Anna shouted over the awful din. She was shaken to her core by the girl's desperate pleas. 

“Because they were afraid of the people. People like this cumbucket slut took my life away from me, Anna. And I’m taking it back,” she grunted heartlessly, feeling the ass she was eviscerating tear still wider. “Go back home, and don’t try to stop me.”

"Why are you doing this?" Anna cried, holding up her hands in surrender. She was smart enough to know fighting Elsa was suicide. "Home is covered in a mountain of snow and ice. Come back with me, or everyone will freeze to death!”

“No one to hide from. No one to lie to. No one to keep me from being loved or call me a witch!” she returned coldly. “I like it. Oh, fuck! This cumrag is really getting me off! I’m not going back there to be persecuted by a pack of cowards. FUCK!” she cried out as sensations of pleasure consumed her like spreading ice. 

Rope after rope of thick, frosty, cum jetted deep into the girl’s ruined bowels. She collapsed in a heap when Elsa pulled out and started smacking the teen’s jaw and cheeks with her cock. Over and over again, she spat in her captives face, before delivering a stellar blow to her ribcage.

“This is what I do to cockteasing, little, sluts with cute asses just begging for a nasty ass fuck. This is my home, Anna. The only reason I ever leave it is to acquire bitches and make them pay! Get on your knees, you stupid cunt, and crawl over here!” Elsa ordered the girl. “Clean my fucking cock, you dumb whore!”

Weak as she was, the girl leapt to her knees and started licking her ass juices off like her life depended on it. Anna could see that anger and isolation had driven her sister to a very dark place. She saw the woman she had been so close to for much of her life kick an innocent girl in the pussy. Hard. The princess was loath to admit it, but the truth was clear: she would be going back to Arendelle alone. Elsa seemed to be a lost cause. Worse, she was a villain who would continue to terrorize the kingdom. 

“Open up, you little cumrag,” Elsa demanded, as if to drive that point home. 

Her enormous prick was suddenly slammed into the teenager’s mouth. It was bigger than anything she’d sucked in her life, and the rigid monster stretched her lips to their limit almost instantly. The girl began to choke at once as the impossibly thick slab of cockmeat blocked her airway and spit dribbled down her chin when Elsa pulled back. Each thrust seemed devised to take the girl's head off. Her eyes and throat felt like they were on fire. When Elsa had worked about ten inches in, she grabbed her captive’s head, spat in her face, and began drilling her throat in earnest. 

“Wider, you worthless fucking Arendelle cock sleve! Get it open wider or I’ll cut your mouth with an ice blade till I fucking fit! Yeah, bitch! Choke on my fucking monster!” she growled savagely, shoving her head down hard. The teenager gagged horribly, snot bubbles shooting out of her nose. and Anna could see the bulge of Elsa's cock in the teenager’s throat. She wept hot tears for this girl and her kingdom as she turned to leave, unable to do anything more. 

Elsa’s cock pitilessly raped the teenager’s throat, sliding in and out of her rape toy’s esophagus. Suddenly, she let out an ear-piercing scream, instinctively firing shards of ice in all directions. 

“YOU FUCKING, MAGGOT-RIDDEN, TURD!” she hollered as one tore through the girl's skull like a bullet. “HOW DARE YOU BITE ME? she exclaimed, pushing the dead girl off of her. NO! FUCK NO! ANNA! she cried suddenly, realizing that Anna had taken a shot directly in her heart. 

Elsa forgot all her anger and everything else, scooping her sister into her arms and racing back home on a plume of ice. It took her moments to find the man Anna was going to marry, and beg him to apply the usual remedy in cases like this. He kissed Anna and color returned to her cheeks. Soon she was speaking softly. 

“Thank you two. Elsa? Please…”

“I will, Anna. I will. Just please don’t die!”

“She won’t die,” Hans replied tenderly, and Elsa could see the love in his eyes. 

It was a thing she hadn’t seen in an age, and she suddenly wanted to keep it alive. She raised her arms and the ice fled from the kingdom. But when Elsa was sure Anna was healed, she said her goodbyes. She didn’t want to be in Arendelle at all, and she’d murdered several of the kingdom’s children. 

She flew back to her castle, where she discovered Kristoff, who agreed to live with and fuck the shit out of her when he was told what had happened. Hans and Anna were married soon after, but his assistant suggested he should have killed Anna instead, and sent an army to challenge a literal ice goddess. He was fired for blatant stupidity and everyone lived more or less happily after that. 


End file.
